Fished Up
Fished Up is the seventy fourth fanmade case of the Criminal Case: Mystery Series. It is also the second case in Eurasia and the sixteenth of the World Edition. Case Background : The team arrival at the Norway's capital: Oslo. An important meeting was going to take place there.Since Chief Acalupta was murdered the internacional court decided to join all the world teams for a meeting. They were just waiting for the World Chief David McCoulgham and Chief Wong decided to send the player to a fishers town near there to check if Chief McCoulgham boat had arrived. The team went to fishers town to only found Chied McCoulgham dead on his boat.The team was pretty sad when they found that a member of the force was murdered but they quickly started finding clues and interogating suspects such as Kit Gozlov, a Russian enterpeneur, Benjamin Bjorn, a local fisherman, Christelle Frederiksen, an elderly lady, Aiden Ionian, the mysterious traveler that the team met in their previous investigation and Olivios Holt, the Norwegian president. In the end the killer was revealed to be Aiden Ionian. Aiden tried denying but later admitted to her crimes. He said that he was going to get killed by STIGMA if he didn't kill Chief McCoulgham. Scott asked what was STIGMA but before Aiden could answer he was shot in the head by an unknown sniper. In Cold Hearts (2/6), Chief Wong send the player to look for clues about STIGMA in Chief McCoulgham's boat were a broken tablet was found. After the player fixing the tablet they sent it to Kuno who found out that STIGMA was a world-wide criminal organization and that the player had already faced with two STIGMA agents, one being Nathaniel Zamora in Europe and Ronald Granger in the Sahara. Kuno also found an encrypted message talking about a third agent in Eurasia called «Frost Sniper» and that he had the mission of killing Aiden and Chief Acalupta. After reading this Chief Wong asked Kuno to track down the Frost Sniper while the team was going on a journey to an abandoned Ski resort in Helsinki where Aiden was spoted before going to Oslo. Victim *'Chief David McCoulgham '(Found severed in half) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Saw ' Killer *'Aiden Ionian' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats codfish *The suspect reads Oslo's Slaughter. *The suspect is an Aquarius. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats codfish. *The suspect is an Aquarius. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a striped shirt. *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats codfish. *The suspect reads Oslo's Slaughter. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a striped shirt. *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats codfish. *The suspect reads Oslo's Slaughter. *The suspect is an Aquarius. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a striped shirt. *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats codfish. *The suspect reads Oslo's Slaughter. *The suspect is an Aquarius. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Killer's Profile *The killer eats codfish. *The killer reads Oslo's Slaughter. *The killer is an Aquarius. *The killer has a striped shirt. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes